School Daze
by ShikTani
Summary: pairings. 1x2 main 3x4 Zechsx5 Nxh RxD. Yaoi! and some shoujo ai. possible lemon. The "demons", that's what they call the outcasts of the school.loud,quirky and just plainweird. REST of the summary is inside!
1. Return

I'm so sorry!!! -bows deeply and hits her head into the desk- a long series of unfortunate events had kept me away!! But have no fear!!! ZigZag is here he's Here!!! 500 respect points if they know that quote and can tell me where its from XD. Anywho yes im writing the next chapters of Sensei! im scared. and Writing the next chapters of What it's Like. plus this little ficcy.

Note: I have adopted this little plot from a really good though unfinished fic. Though i am putting my take to it XD but the spark of my inspiration for it is by chibidark angel and the story is "What's Popularity Gotta Do With It?" Hun it inspired me to even start writing again. So the basic pairings come from her for this fic plus the groups tis allXD everything else comes from my crazy mind and Deadpool (he's my plot/inspiration/idea incarnateXD)

DisFuckingClaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Gundam Wing blah blah blah . But seriously Duo wants to live with me just like the rest of our boys now eh? Don't sue..all you'd get will be meh Fall Out Shelter sign..and i'd hafta' hurt ye! also any mentions of songs and whatnot games ect..all do not belong to me so..sad i knowXD

Summary/Warnings: Possible lemon if..thats if Deadpool Allows. Rabbid stalks of corn. Yaoi, Yuri. Swears..The "demons", that's what they call the outcasts of the school. Brash, loud,timid, quirky and just plain idiotic. Thats how the rest of the student body looks at them. While the "gods" are admired, idolized. The popular group..beautiful, bold, smart and elegant. When they are forced to recognise each other, they will learn that what the rest of the school and each other view them as is far from the truth. pairings. 1x2(main) 2x3 Zechsx5 Nxh RxD.

please read and review and Enjoy!

"talking"

'thinking'

_"flach back talking'_

_flashback or dream_

**emphasis**

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* The "outcasts"~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*

*~Return~*

"Wu Fei my love!!!!" The violet eyed boy swung his braid as he posed in a very dramatic manner as he greeted his friend. The said boy shook his head only slightly annoyed by his loud friend as he continued past him. The chestnut braid swung rapidly behind the loud boy as he ran up to the Chinese boy. "You can't ignore your feelings for me, wuuuuuufy" the boy all but sang as he fell into step next to his friend.

"Duo....How many times do i have to tell you...its Wu Fei!" the boy all but growled out, quickening his pace. " Such injustice to my name..." he mumbled under his breath. Though he couldn't help a small smile creep across his face from his friend's antics. Christ! It's been a while since he heard that loud mouth of his..in fact almost a whole summer since any of their group has seen one another. Rounding the corner of the old stone building the walked into the middle of the courtyard that lays just in front of the parking lot. "So..Maxwell..any news i should be aware of?" the raven haired boy inquired turning to the slightly taller boy.

As the big apple tree in the middle of the courtyard came into view Duo turned to face the other boy walking backwards he placed his hand behind his head smiling sheepishly." Nothing really.. Hilde came out to her parents...they weren't angry one bit...Said they kinda' figured and all" he chuckled then added. "I also came out to my mother...she knew..said.." at this he stopped walking placed one hand in front of himself and cleared his voice and tried to mimik his mom "Well..D'uh! Birds of a feather seem to flock together..just who in your little group isn't?" He laughed at the memory of it. His mother is really so easy going and kind. He had to be proud of himself, anyone could have taken him in...but Father Maxwell's sister decided to take him under her wing without a second thought. "Before you even ask..mom's doing fine she finally got her natural foods store up and running!".

Shaking his head chuckling only slightly at his friend's continued antics, signalling Duo to turn around before he backed up into their tree. "Dishonor!! No son of mine will love a man!" Wu Fei tried to imitate his father the best he could. " Both of you are quite lucky to have understanding parents...my mother doesn't mind..but my father wasn't to happy.." He shook his head as he slouched down against the tree, Duo followed suit with a worried glance in his direction. Wu Fei's father took it so bad..that he even went as far as to disown the young boy, but Wu Fei didn't care he kept the vow that he and his four other friends made to come out of the closet this summer. His mother a very compassionate woman...though a very traditional one took it in stride and would always love her son no matter what. " You going to start working there Maxwell?" He inquired looking ahead his smile grew slightly bigger at an approaching figure.

"hmm?....oh!!! Of course!! in fact i already started working partime" the violet eyed boy leaned against the other as he answered closing his eyes oblivious to the figure in front of him.

"Work?! you?!...where is my calender!!" a female voice asked incredously. Flipping her blonde hair over her shoulders as she flung herself at the frail braided haired boy hugging him close. " So did ya' miss me sexy?" She joked jabbing Duo in his ribs while winking a teal blue eye at Wu Fei "So..how are my two sexy men doing?" Still clinging to Duo she looked between the two waiting for an answer.

Flailing under the strong tomboyish girl, Duo sat up clearing his throat "Mom opened her Natural Foods store...and she already knew apparently" Trying to shake off his friend he inquires " By the way Dorothy, where is Quatre?". It was rare to see the two platinum blonde youths apart. They are practically joined at the hips!...Though Dorothy is the stronger of the two..in fact her and Wu Fei are practically in the same ranks..both in wits, sword play and strength. As Quatre is mother hen of the group.

Dorothy, finally letting go of the flailing boy sat up bringing her finger infront of her. "Mother and grandfather took it very well, and Quatre's family completely understood..them blaming it on him being raised with what twelve sisters?." She chuckled then added "He's over there with Hilde...Wu Fei..and yours?" She finished looking pointedly over at the Chinese boy leaning against the tree quietly.

Smirking only slightly over at the blonde girl. "Mother loves me no matter what...father on the other hand said it was a dishonour.." He shrugged as he replied, kicking one foot out and jumping to stand up he nodded at the two making their way to the tree. "It's a good thing i live with mother anyways huh?" He leaned back against the tree crossing his legs seemingly unphased with everything.

"Oi Maxwell!!" a girl with midnight blue hair called out across the feild waving her arms above her head. The smaller blonde boy next to her had to duck a few times in order not to be whacked as she continued to wave she called out again. "Hel!! also..Thanatos!!". It became second nature to tell the braided boy these random names of mythology. His reply was just that wry grin of his and it was more than worth it. Hell! The two of them were like brother and sister..same quirks same humor and same spunk. Hilde ran the rest of the way leaving the blonde behind hearing him faintly laughing. She crashed into Duo hugging him tightly. "I missed you brat!! all of you!" She laughed out pulling Dorothy into the hug and smiling widely at Wu Fei who reluctantly wrapped an arm around the group the best he could.

Waiting for Quatre to meet them Duo slipped under and out of the group hug and flung his arms around the tiny arabian boy's neck and hugged him close. "Kitten! i missed you!" he mused smooshing his cheek against the blonde's. "Before the two of you ask... Wu Fei's mom took it well his father didn't Doro's took it well so did Hilde's and my mom did plus she opened her store..." He took a deep breath patting Quatre in the back hard chuckling good naturedly. "Looks like everyone's here..orgy time!!!" with that he dodged a kick from Wu Fei while Quatre tried to shoosh him down while the two girls just guffawed at his joke.

"I...I'm so sorry Wu Fei...and Duo!!! Would you calm down?" He couldn't help but laugh at Duo and the girl's behavior he indeed miss this alot. Having all been friends since the seventh grade, they all formed a strong tight bond among one another. " She did? Splendid!...where did she end up opening it?" He inquired behind a head full of Dorothy's long hair as she flung herself at him making him stumble back laughing all the while.

Smiling so wide that his brilliant violet eyes were just slits he spun around his braid whipping Wu Fei's face in the process and he stopped laughing nervously as the other boy gritted his teeth half heartedly at Duo. "Right there..the second building on the left" He pointed across the parking lot and street as he spoke dodging another swift kick but was punched in the left shoulder." Hey..No fair!!!...WOOO Heya Doing Sexeh?! " Duo whistled as a Jaguar XF pulled into the parking lot the owner of the czar and its passenger looked towards him"Oh..not you pretty boy! the car!" he called out to the grinning sheepishly all the while Quatre pushing him to follow the rest of the group inside the school.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* The "Royals"~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*

Zechs Marquis a 6'0 light blonde haired young man stared in awe much as the same way his younger sister is doing right beside him. He watched as the group made their way into the building as the loud one still continued to whistle 'my car?' he chuckled at the thought while openeing the car door and stepping out of the sleek automobile his light blue eyes scanned over the top of his younger sister's head. "Relena?" he inquired then she began to laugh shaking her head. At this he had to smile. Finally being reunited with his birth mother and sister, made him feel whole once again. The elegant man went around the car and nodded to the other three as the hazel haired girl got out and smiled at the others.

"So..Ze..i mean Milliardo..what was that all about?" a navy blue haired girl asked jerking her head over to the building with a sly smile beginning to curl at the ends of her mouth as she leaned up against the now present Relena. She smiled down at the elegant girl and gave her a warm hug and pulled the older man in it. "Trowa..Heero you want in?" She asked she got from the japanese boy in the green tank was a "hn. And a hand on her shoulder from the other.

"Please...just Zechs..i shall always use that name..so would you all." He rubbed his temples while pulling away from the hug. Noin loves to agitate him with that...and the worst part was..it worked. Fixing his jacket he turned around abruptly nodding to the other boys and lead the group over to the building. "So Trowa how'd the tour go for you?" He looked over his shoulder to the tall gentle looking boy with long spiky bangs. Quirking an elegant brow he shakes his head ' will he ever cut those? they've become insanely long' he mused.

Walking then falling into pace next to Zechs he shrugged" It went alright..Catherine as always had a blast...just last month though one of our show tigers had twins..very healthy ones in fact."

"awwwwww" The petite brunette girl giggled at this, she looked over at Heero and fell behind to match his slow pace letting the other three carry on talking. " And you Yuy? what did you end up doing?" She smiled warmly at her friend who in return just stared straight ahead. His messy hair hiding those cobalt blue eyes. "Earth to Yuy" she giggles flipping her hair over her shoulder her charm bracelet catching in her hair 'i really hate this thing' she thought as she tried to detangle it from her hair.

"I went to Kyoto for Hanami Festival with father and mother...was alright i guess" He finally answered with a sigh shoveing his hands into his pants pocket as he continued to look foward Noin turned her head and winked at him and he shook his head smirking lightly. "also..Relena please tell your little clucking hens to stop bothering me..its very..unnerving." He pointedly directed his glare at a group of girls whispering and giggling as he and Relena walked by. His eye only twitched slightly from their shrill laughter and their hush whispers. "See what i mean?" he finally asked as they were out of earshot. " I really don't feel like going through another year of that."

"Alright..i'll tell them..but i don't think they'll listen" she spoke sighing exasperatedly as they rounded a corner this time her charm bracelet catching in her purse strap."Damned this thing!" she hissed trying to detach it from the purse strap. "Don't you laugh Milliardo! and you to Yuy!" she whined trying frantically to detach it. The older girl fell into step and easily unhooked the charm bracelet from the strap and winked at the younder girl. "Thanks Noin..." she mumbled quietly. The kind hearted fashion queen turned the corner with the others. "Noin do you have first period science...classroom 1b?" She inquired.

"Yep! same with everyone else " to emphasise her point she flung her arms over Heero's and Trowa's shoulder. Which earned her another "hn" from the stoic Japanese boy as Trowa chuckled softly. The older girl smiled as she saw a hint of a smirk on Heero's face. "Uh! bell!" the bell hadn't rung yet and she quickened her pace. Relena called after her "The bell hasn't even...-ring-..nevermind" she chuckled. Noin just smiled 'should know by now' Relena thought trying to keep up with the group. As they headed to their first period class.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*

Duo got this devilish look in his eyes as the bell rang, he looked towards Hilde then over at Wu Fei. Quatre upon seeing this shook his head 'not good' he thought as he watched Duo walk behind Both of his unknowing victims and pinched their butts. Dorothy laughed so hard she was clutching at the small blonde boy who only looked on with mock worry. 'he's in for it now' he mused. Wu Fei yelped as did Hilde and they both scowled at the mischievous boy as he darted down the hallway to their first period science class. Laughing all the while his braided rope of hair flying behind him as the other two chased after him turning the corner he looked back and wiggled his brows then all of a sudden. WHAM! He twisted around and fell on his back as the other person fell cursing. Duo sitting up he laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Watch where you are going baka!" The boy scowled his cobalt blue eyes bore into Duo's violet ones. Heero's eyes widened only slightly taking in the form of the boy infront of him, the boy was beautiful he shook his head as he wrenched his gaze from the other. "D-duo!!!" a voice called out and the boy looked up grinning sheepishly still rubbing the back of his head. ' Duo....' the name went and seared its way into Heero's unwilling memory. The Japanese got up brushing himself off he looked over to his friends then over to the other group each one eyeing the other curiously. "Heero are you alright?" Relena asked him worriedly rushing to his side he only nodded.

"jeez..lighten' up dude" Duo got up chuckling, he placed his hand on Heero's shoulder ignoring the scowl he got from the other boy as he smiled brightly. "Oh...you're the one who owns that sexy piece of metal out there huh?" He looked over at Zechs who kept glancing over at Wu Fei here and there. Zechs only nodded slightly, his eyes still glancing over at the chinese boy. "Model XJ right?" Duo whistled smirking then his eyes catch onto Relena's charm bracelet and he gasped and hopped over to her all the while smiling friendly. "A Phantom of the Opera..charm bracelet? Where'd ya get it?" He inquired happily. The petite brunette girl had to break her gaze with Dorothy's to smile up warmly at the tall boy. "You like it?" she asked giggling while Duo nodded furiously she blushed as she locked gazes with the other girl. Relena unlatched the silver bracelet and handed it to a very surprised Duo "Here you go..uhm.."

"Duo...and why are you giving me this?" he asked incredulously while holding it in his hand gaping at her. "It gets in the way of everything for me..i've come to hate it" she spoke slowly eyeing the other girl and getting eyed at. "T-thanks?" Duo quirked a brow as he slipped it on his left wrist "you sure?..." she just nodded as a reply.

In the background Noin and Hilde hungrily looked each other, Hilde winking at the taller girl and Noin winked back both giggling. As for Trowa he stared at Quatre almost in a trance as the blonde boy just blushed as he timidly looked over Trowa.

"Oh Wuffles!!! Bitch, Doro and Kitty-qat we need to get going" He chimed up breaking everyone's trance with each other.

"Maxwell...its Wu Fei....!" the Chinese boy scowled half heartedly as Hilde chimed in "Who are you calling bitch?" She grabbed Duo's braid and pulled him along as he began to protest being dragged backwards down the hall holding his hair. "T-thank you!!! and sorry about the tumbl--YEOUCH! Hilde be careful.." he whimpered out as they disapeared into the classroom.

"hn...obnoxious..." Heero mumbled looking where the boy had disappeared to with his friends.

Noin began to walk in to the classroom as well somewhat ecstatic to have the same class as that hottie she just devoured hungrily with her eyes not to long ago. "We..should get going yes?" she called back to them.

The rest of the group made their way into the classroom and in to the back where they all sat down stareing up at front where the other group was. Duo was sitting on the teachers desk tapping a ruler in his hand and laughing with Dorothy and Hilde.

"Oh Mr. Maxwell..what will you be teaching us?" Quatre inquired bringing his hand to his mouth trying to keep from laughing..he failed miserably. Unbeknownst to the blonde boy was a pair of soft green eyes stairing at him.

"Well.." Duo began, a mischivous glint formed in his eyes which made Quatre regret asking such a foolish question. " Necrophilia!..We are learning about necrophilia..or in other words the fornication with the dead" he exclaimed. "Wu Fei... you'll be the demonstrator!" at this Hilde and Dorothy were buckling over in their seats laughing so hard they were holding their stomachs and Quatre ended up laughing to while Wu Fei just growled over at the idiot.

"Mr. Maxwell..have your seat and may i have the ruler back." a short old man with long grey hair and a mustache hobbled in. Duo laid the ruler on the teacher's desk and sat down in between Hilde and Dorothy with Wu Fei and Quatre in front of him. He looked back discreetly to catch a glimpse of the boy he ran into earlier. Next to Heero was Relena, Duo waved his hand the bracelet clinking together slight, he mouthed a thank you and she nodded with a smile mouthing a You're welcome. Heero met those violet eyes in a gaze for a split second before the American turned back around.

"Class..I'm Mr. J" the old man spoke loud and clear catching everyones attention as he spoke. he went infront of each row of desks handing out a stack of papers. "These are permission slips for a two night field trip to the Aquarium, Science museum. Instead of staying in class and reviewing everything from last year..i thought a nice little feild trip would suffice!." He chuckled watching everyone's surprised faces light up. "Bring the forms to me tomorrow! Because Thursday is the day of the trip." he finished and he went around his desk and sat down picking up a book on cold fusion and flipped it open.

"Epic!!!!!" the only word that came out from Duo's big mouth as he spun around in his chair resting his arms on the back of it." Hey kitty Qat...whats up pussy Qat...whoa oh whoa!!ommmph" his off key singing was muffled by Dorothy's hand shaking her head.

"We..seriously need to jack a few sedatives for Duo when we're at the aquarium..eh Wu Fei?" She chuckled as she caught glimpses of the brunette girl in the back from the corner of her eyes.

"Why not just leave him there?" Wu Fei added grinning at the brunette boy in Dorothy's clutches. God he loved to tease Duo with Dorothy..its one of his favourite past times really.

"Well..i d-ewwwww" The blonde girl pulled her hand back and wiped it on Hilde's shoulder as Duo continued to have his tongue out smiling triumphantly. "See if i bring you any more Deadpool comics Maxikins" she commented with a sly grin.

Duo's face went paler and he placed his head down on the desk mumbling an apology while Quatre just chuckled patting his head soothingly. Hilde on the other hand just settled for staring at the girl in back smirking lightly as the other grinned back.

The group in the back only could stare at the group in the front. Somewhat captivated by them. Heero just shrugged it off and looked out the window. This year...was going to be..interesting to say the least..for all of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TBC?~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well i hope you all enjoyed!! it most likely sucksXD should i continue? im going to anyways but should i bother posting them?!XD It's still in it's rough stages hehe any ideas are welcomed! please review hehe and thank you!!

Duo: -sighs-...my braid is going to get pulled alot in this isn't it?

Tani: yupples..sorry hun.-her dreads get pulled by tab-i know the pain!

Duo: tch......Well review!!

Tani & Duo: Thank you!!!


	2. Ant's Go Marching

A/N: To clarfy my mistake in the summary!!! the pairings are 1x2, 3x4, Zechsx5, RxD my fingers escaped from me that time..i do apologise!. Also i am re-reading the fic and a few parts of a particular sentence had gone missing!!! **"Noin loves to agitate him with that...and the worst part was..it worked..Fixing his jacket he turned around abruptly nodding to the other boys and lead the group over to the building. "** Thats the way it was suppose to sound...-,.,-;; somehow uploading it from wordpad distored the sentence...plus this sentence **" Heero's eyes widened only slightly taking in the form of the boy infront,the boy was beautiful he shook his head as he wrenched his gaze from the other. " **i will not be using word pad any longer seeing how it is incompetent.

Also looking for a betaXD.**Thank you to those who reviewed XD!** made my day it really did.

Summary/Warnings: Possible lemon if..thats if Deadpool Allows. Rabbid stalks of corn. Yaoi, Yuri. Swears..The "demons", that's what they call the outcasts of the school. Brash, loud,timid, quirky and just plain idiotic. Thats how the rest of the student body looks at them. While the "gods" are admired, idolized. The popular group..beautiful, bold, smart and elegant. When they are forced to recognise each other, they will learn that what the rest of the school and each other view them as is far from the truth. pairings. 1x2(main) 3x4 Zechsx5 Nxh RxD. and O.C

DisFuckingClaimer: Do you actually think im going to let them get my vintage fall out shelter sign? i think not!...TTT,.,TTT though i wish i owned the rights to GW, music thats mentioned in here and games...but alas i own nothing....

This chapter is dedicated to my little sister HYHY! Love you monkey!!!!!

"talking"

'thinking'

_"flach back talking'_

_flashback or dream_

**emphasis**

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*

"He wakes up in the morning  
Does his teeth bite to eat and he's rolling  
Never changes a thing  
The week ends the week begins" Ants Marching,Dave Mathews Band.

Chapter 2. Ant's Go Marching.

'The last two days..haven't been too bad i guess..' the brunette mused as he leaned up against the apple tree, his violet eyes watching an unripened apple gently move back and forth from the brisk breeze. Sighing, he closed his eyes waiting patiently for the others to arrive...scratch patiently..he wanted them here and now! It's 5am, on Thursday..the day of the feild trip! He's never ever been to the aquarium before. 'come..on!' he whined inwardly growing more impatient by the moment. Hearing some twigs crack he opens his eyes and sighs inwardly at the approaching form. "You're here early...". All he got for a reply was a "hn." and he just shrugs and decides to sit down on his duffle bag.'Does he ever say anything?..such an anti-social prick if you ask me..' he thought looking down at his hands.

Heero let his duffle bag flop to the ground and took up leaning against the rough bark of the tree. Why oh why did he get paired with the loud mouthed idiot? He settled for looking straight ahead, just ignoring the other boy until he heard a loud thud. Heero looked over to where his partner was to find a small girl on top of the flailing boy hugging him. Heero quirked a brow as the girl got up off Duo, she couldn't be more than thirteen years old. 'Why is she even here?' he pondered.

The girl got up from her friend and smiled triumphantly, flipping her dark brown hair to the side she offered her hand to the other boy who took it smiling. "oi...Ya were just gonna leave without a goodbye?...some brother yer are." She pouted crossing her arms over he chest. At this Heero quirked his brow again..'come to think of it the two kind of look alike' he thought silently looking on.

Duo brushed himself off, grimicing at how damp the ground really was from the dew. "Saph..i don't think your parents would appreciate me ringin' the doorbell at 4am to say goodbye." he spoke softly, then hugged the girl tightly from behind and picking her up, satisfied when he heard strangled laughter coming from her. "Besides..I knew you were gonna come here anyway!" he added looking over at Heero while placeing the little girl down. "Heero.. this is my spiritual sister Saphire." He looked over to the said girl "And Saph this is the anti-social Heero."

"Spiritual sister?..." Heero quietly inquired looking from the two, the only visible difference is the height and the eye colours, where as Duo's are violet and hers were a deep shade of blue. "Yes...meaning we look alike and have the same uhs..." Saph thinks for a moment "Habbits and hobbies..I'm a Shinni...Shinni...in training.." she trailed off.

"Shinnigami..Saphy." Duo smiled softly down at her, Heero gave him a questioning look. " Shinnigami is a Dea-"

"Death god i know" the other boy cut him off. The three of them looked to the parking lot after hearing a few honks from Zech's and Relena. 'About time they showed up..' he mused watching the rest of both groups. Duo whistled and did his catcalls to Zech's car..it seemed to be a normal thing for the boy to do, and surprisingly it didn't annoy the blonde man one bit. Heero watched his four friends make their way to the tree, his eye twitching slightly from Duo's constant catcalls.

Duo's grin turned into a full blown smile as his friends finally arrived, watching as Hilde runs up and nearly knocks him over. "Hey bitch. Morning" he greeted then winced as she swatted him in the back of the head. "Hey...what was that for?!" he whined holding the back of his head. Why oh why was he always being swatted or dragged around? Sighing Hilde rubbed her temples " You're to loud ...and you're the bitch" To emphasize her point she tugs at the boys braid and began walking about dragging him along. Quatre stood along side his partner, who stood smiling silently and glancing over at the blonde boy. "Oi..Trojan man a little...-wince- help?" Duo pleaded out to Quatre's partner, the blonde boy gaped at his friend's comment and blushed while Trowa chuckled and shook his head. Hilde's partner continued to eye the girl, then she started to laugh as Duo's little "sister" pounced at Hilde.

"Duo!..i had this really strange dream...wanna hear it?" The young girl asked out of breath after being released from Hilde's tickle hold, Duo nodded rubbing the base of his braid and mock glared at the assailent. Saph grinned broadly as she began "I was being chased by rabbid stalks of corn!" At this Duo doubled over laughing while the others just gave her a curious look. "What?...They where hopping after me and everytime i looked back there were more after me!..You'd be scared to if corn just uprooted and started foaming at the mouth!" She stammered out.

The braided haired boy composed himself wiping away a tear from his eye and shook his head, Heero found it somewhat amusing..the boy's laughter and continued to watch him out of the corner of his eye smiling lightly. "S-saph....what am i going to do?" Duo asked in between small bouts of laughter, the girl just hurumphed and waved a hand to Wu Fei who just joined with Dorothy. "Doro! and Wuffle!!...Tell me Wuffles did you have waffles?" at Duo's idiotic question Saph giggled along with her brother..Wu Fei however was not laughing and just stood silently next to Zechs. The blonde man nodded to the chinese boy. Dorothy flung an arm around Duo and Saph as she smiled widely.

"So..Maxipoo...excited?" she inquired looking between him and her partner who stood off to the side. "Morning Relena" she added brightly. "Morning.." Relena replied softly as she smiled at the other girl.  
"Of course!..this will be awesome!" The violet eyed boy shouted out as he slipped away from the girl and leaned on the tree next to Heero.

The bus for their trip pulled into the parking lot and infront of the couryard and Mr. J hobbled out calling them all over. Duo gave Saph a bear hug then grabbed his duffle bag and bounded over the others following suit. "I would like to go over some ground rules before we get onto the bus." He spoke over the class, looking over some of the students. "When we arrive at the hotal there will be four to a room, lights out at 10 pm at the latest. During the trip you are to stay with your assigned partners. Saturday night at 9pm we will meet at the south station terminal to board back on the bus..now...get in!" He finished smiling triumphantly his sage like eyes gleaming with mirth as the students piled onto the bus, while the driver put their belongings in the compartments. Duo bounded for the rear seat and sat beside the window Hilde followed suit and Quatre sat on the end. In front of them, Dorothy and Wu Fei sat, the blonde girl turned around and whispered something to Quatre and they both giggled while the blonde boy blushed slightly.

"hey..hey no secrets!" Duo pouted leaning against Hilde, who put her arm around the boy's shoulders.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He watched the outside world whipping past them as the bus headed through the highway. Trowa was seated at his left next to the aisle, neither of them talked much, which he liked. Sighing out loud, he heard his partner a few seats behind him..as loud as ever. He knows he's going to have one killer headache after this trip he just knew it. John, a boy with beady little eyes and a shaved head turned in his seat to face the two boys. "Yuy..Barton.." he began, the two boys looked over at him nodding for him to go on. "I feel bad for you guys.".

"And why is that John?" Trowa asked politely, straightening in the uncomfortable seat. "Your group is stuck with a bunch of homos!" sneered John jerking his head to the back where Duo and his group were. "All of them..fucking dykes and faggots." he finished shaking his head and turning back to his seat and started yakking away with another boy. Trowa breathed out slowly he turned his head to look over at his partner who was laughing along with his friends. Heero just shrugged, turning back to look out the window, his shoulders slightly stiff.

"Why should that even matter?" Trowa asked more to himself than Heero. The japanese boy pretended not to hear him. Both the boys watched John shoot up in his seat and throw a wad of paper to the back and they turned around. Heero watched Duo catch it, he noticed the slight scowl on those fare features as he read the paper. Duo crumpled it up laughing and shrugged the whole thing away and went back to chatting with his friends. John sat back down ' Really..mature.' Heero thought

The bus lurched to a stop finally after about two hours of driving. All the students got up and pushed their way out, the two boys watched John move out of his seat after Duo and shoved the boy. Duo again...just laughed and hurried out off the bus. Heero did the same and walked over to the boy. "Jeez..whats with that guy hm?" His partner said with a chuckle. Heero just shrugged, then folded his arms over his chest.

Both groups stood together for a while chatting aimlessly, Dorothy holding her hand just below, over her stomach slightly. "You hungry?" Relena asked her, somewhat looking worried.

"No..not that.."the blonde began "Waning moon.."

Duo, seeing the look of confusion on Relena's face chimed in" Meaning...the Almighty Uterus has spoken..and it is _pissed_!" He laughed slapping his friend's back.

"Yeah..thats right, why don't you tell the whole damned world!." Dorothy snarled light heartedly over at the hyper active boy. Relena smiled softly looking from the two.

The two groups headed to the big building and waited in line the sun blaring over the sky scrapers. Ever since John mentioned that bit of information about Duo's little group Heero began to see it. Watching Hilde and Dorothy eying a few other girls in the line, how Quatre speaks and walks and how Duo acts...though Wu Fei so far hasn't given any hints. The line moved quickly after about ten minutes of them standing in it they were inside the building with their little passes. Heero looked over at his partner, the boys eyes were wide and his mouth agape. 'idiot..' he mused as he continued onward.

"This...is..awesome" Duo sputtered out looking up at the big huge cylindrical tank in the middle that goes up about five or six floors, the walls were covered in tanks and on the ceilings some skeletons of whales and sharks. Duo ran over to a low glass tank and upon arriving at it looked down. "Penguins!" he exclaimed happily leaning over the tank, his long braid dangled over the side. His violet eyes roamed over the different species, even puffins were in there. He laughed at one big emperor penguin as it waddled and slipped into the water.

Heero walked over and stood next to his partner "their just penguins..." he muttered under his breath not understanding why the other boy was so fascinated with them. He watched the other boy from the corner of his eye, he looked..really happy. "Have you been to one of these before?" he inquired indifferently before turning and walking across the way to the Swamp/marsh Habitat exhibits. He could hear the other boy sputtering then running up next to him. Heero stiffened slightly as the other boy placed his hand on his shoulder resting a bit.

"No...first time i ever been to something like this!" he exclaimed then moving to the exhibits staring at them in awe."these are soooo cool" he watched a loon kick its feet in the water slightly higher above as some bass fish swam below near the bottom. "Loons probably make one of the coolest calls ever..its..very haunting if you ask me."

"I didn't" was the simple exclamation from the stoic boy as he turned and headed up to follow the hug cylindrical tank. He looked over at the other boy, he noticed the white skull on the boy's shirt glow and suspected the building had black lights. He found himself clenching his jaw a couple times when he found out that his partner was way behind him ogling at all the fish and coral and even a shark in the tank. They continued to trek upwards until he stopped abruptly and walked closer to the tank. A huge manta ray came into view, he heard the other boy gasp and pressed closer to the tank.

"I..think that is my favourite out of them all.." Duo said under his breath, as he watched the majestic creature glide through with so little effort like it was flying. Heero stood by him with arms folded across his chest, he watched the giant alien like creature do flips in the water its gaping mouth in search of food. He watched the creature head to the top and without warning his loud partner ran to keep up with it.'shit...' he thought as he trudged his way to the top to catch up to the other boy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hilde walked back over to where Noin and the other two girls were at the docks. It turned out there were a whole bunch of Sea lions out in the sun barking and lazing around. She nudged her way between Dorothy and Noin, as the girls watched the animals bask in the warm light. "They look so stupid" she blurted out with a chuckle, as she looked over a huge pile of them. "I also bet they smell pretty rank to.." she smirked as Noin laughed and agreed with her fully.

"Wonder why they all pile around here though" The taller girl with navy haired wondered aloud as she looked down at Hilde.

"Maybe plentiful fish?"Relena asked turning to view Noin and Hilde, as she brushes a few strands of hair from her face.

"Or..it could be the fact it's a surface to sun bathe." Dorothy pointed out, wrapping her over jacket close to herself as the wind picked up. She sort of felt intimidated by Relena's presence for some sort of reason, but she didn't let it bother her..completely.

"Well whatever it may be" Hilde began again as she turned to head into the building, while dragging Noin by the arm, the other girl didn't mind. "They still looked stupid!" she finished laughing and stumbling along with Noin as they tripped over a step to the building.

"Shall we?" The brunette girl asked softly, looking to the blonde. "It's getting cold" she added, while giggling sweetly.

The blonde only nodded and she turned with the other girl and followed the other two back into the building, her eyes averted to the ground slightly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Man! Duo would love this!" The small blonde boy exclaimed happily as he held a small starfish in his hand then let it sink slowly back into the bottom of the small pool. He moved over to the next side, the other three boys followed him, really not interested in the petting tank once bit.

Wu Fei agreed with the blonde as he croutched down to be at eye level with most of the tank. "Knowing him..he'd probably try to pocket one...or four." he mused aloud shaking his head. He then turned his head up to the tall blonde man and said" I really feel bad for your little friend though..my deepest apologies for him." He chuckled

Zechs and Towa only quirked their eyesbrows looking from the two when Quatre added "He's.. like a little kid when it comes to these sorta things. I bet he has your friend..Heero? chasing after him every five seconds." Quatre laughed, shaking his head slowly. Trowa couldn't help the small smile creep across his face at the smaller boy's laughter. It sort of warmed him in a way.

"Atleast I don't have to deal with him warping my name all the time..even for a few minutes atleast..." The Chinese boy said gruffily under his breath.

"He seems like alot..of fun." Zechs chuckled good naturedly as he looked over the croutched boy, who in return just turned his head away. 'Odd....'

Quatre stuck his hand back into the tank and chased a fiddler crab with his hand across the tank some ways and laughed. Trowa walked up beside him and stuck his hand in the water too, still silent he chased the same fiddler crab back to Quatre who giggled softly and kept his eyes to the crustacion. The brunette smiled yet again, keeping his eyes on the other boy.

"Well..we should be heading to the cafe' area about now, shouldn't we?" Wu Fei' inquired to the others as he got up and dusted himself off. Quatre nodded."When we see Duo...we should drag him over here!" Quatre exclaimed as he bounded off and down the stairs, the others following after him. Zechs wink over at Trowa who turned his head as a small blush creapt its way across his cheeks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The dining area was huge and crowded, with little kids running around and their parents chasing after them. The two groups found each other and went outside to sit at one of the tables away from the noise of the cafeteria. Duo was rambling away about what he and Heero saw, his arms and hands gesturing wildly and he spilled Wu Fei's soda across the table."...sorry!!" He exclaimed quickly as he got napkins and tried to clean the mess hurriedly.

"Maxwell..." Wu Fei began calmly with his eyes shut tight. "When you talk..i'm seriously thinking of tieing your hands together." he finished as he breathed out.

"Promise?" the long haired boy asked as he wiggled his eye brows, Wu Fei choked, and Dorothy laughed as she slapped the chinese boy on the back. Zechs raised his eyebrows over at Noin who just shrugged. Hilde happily leaning against the older girl.

Quatre lifted his head from the table after he calmed down from the fit of laughter and looked over at Duo pointedly."Oh! I have to show you what I found!" he began. Duo looked over at him curiously and tilted his head. 'He'll love it!' the blonde mused putting on a sly grin before he continued "It's a surprise..finish and Trowa and i will take you." As soon as he finished Duo shot up and saluted the rest with that goofy grin of his and latched onto the other boy.

"Oh kitty kitty, won't you show me now?!" Quatre laughed at the name and nodded getting up Trowa and Heero followed suit after the other too. Heero was getting slightly frustrated at following the other boy around..it was like 'babysitting a damned child' he brooded as the went and disappeared back into the building.

Hilde laughed, leaning more into Noin who absentmindedly put a arm around the smaller girl and continued to chitter with their friends. Hilde grinned widely over at Dorothy who winked back. Zechs and Wu Fei aimlessly talked back and forth about different sword fighting styles and which swords are more superior. While Dorothy listened to Relena talk about all the school events she'd be helping with this year.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the petting tank Duo's eyes looked like they were gonna pop right out of their sockets. Quatre beamed with self satisfication as he watched his friend bound toward the tank. "Dude...we can actually hold these?" the boy asked looking in awe at the starfish, fiddler crabs, horseshoe crabs....and"Manta ray?!" At that Duo stuck his hand in the water and waited patiently for the big creature to glide its way over.

"Tch...idiot" Heero said under his breath as he stood behind the two boys watching them both pick things up and laugh. Trowa walked up and stood by him.

"Odd..isn't it?" he asked softly, still keeping his eyes on the blonde. Heero only turned to meet his questioning gaze with one of his own. Trowa continued "That we never even saw them, before, until two days ago." Heero only shrugged and folded his arms tightly over his chest. Why would he care that neither of them knew each other till now? It's not like its of importance...right?

Duo nudged the blonde boy with a mischivous look in his eyes, which made Quatre a little weary. The braided haired boy shot up and splashed water over at the two behind him. Trowa deftly stepped out of the way, but Heero's shirt got the brunt of the attack. Heero's left eye twitched and he clenched his jaw tightly as he scowled at the other boy who just smiled that cheshire cat smile of his. Quatre looked worried for Duo's safety for a moment, but the violet eyed boy didn't waver as he walked up to the fuming japanese boy and slung his arm around him. Heero stiffened and then shrugged it away "Don't touch me." he bit out and turned on his heel and stalked into the building. Duo stared after him dumbfounded. 'What the hell is up his ass?!' the violet eye boy pondered slightly frustrated as he and the other two followed in after him.

**TBC**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I'm sorry!!! i know this took so long to finishXD. Also please bare with the chaoticness of this chapter and the forth coming ones..i'm slowly trying to find my style..especially with multiple stories to tell! The main pairing is HeeroxDuo. The next chapter is the hotel rooms/science museums! Once i get that chapter done, the story will unfold more clearly..i hopeXD. And if you have any suggestions im opened eared!!!! so please Read and Review!!!


End file.
